Christmas Joy
by Anna Skywalker
Summary: Qui-Gon has to deal with a hyper Padawan two days before Christmas. Obi-Wan is a little OOC, but only as much as in other humor SW fics. Please R&R!
1. Joy part 1 Fun With Packaging Materials

**Christmas Joy **

Disclaimers:  I do not own Star Wars, I'm just borrowing some of the charas for a while. 

Warning:  None.

A/N:  I got the idea for this fic today.  I did something very childish, but very me.  You see, we just put up our Christmas tree (today is 12/6) and are decorating it tomorrow.  We got a package from my grandparents who live in Illinois that was filled with presents and little Styrofoam thingies we call "Peanuts."  Since I was in a Christmasy mood, and we almost never get much snow down here...I dumped the entire box on my head.  "Look mommy!  It's SNOWING!"  LOL!  I've been planning that for weeks.  I spent about an hour picking it up, but it was worth it...

A/N: Ok, I KNOW they don't celebrate Christmas in SW, but for the purposes of this fic, they are.  It's just a humor fic, after all. Obi-Wan's gonna be a little out of character because I said so. 

Obi-Wan is 15.  I figure if I can be this immature at 15, so can he.

 It was two days before Christmas at the Temple.  Everyone was a little more hyper than usual, because Christmas tends to do that to you.  Everyone was given a week off from classes.  Obi-Wan was spending the majority of his time bouncing around his and Qui-Gon's quarters, driving his Master quite insane.  

Right now, Obi-Wan was jumping on his bed.  

Every time he landed the bed creaked louder.  

"PADAWAN, I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN TO STOP JUMPING ON YOUR BED!" Qui-Gon shouted. 

"But Master," Obi-Wan shouted back, though not as loud, "it's so much FUN!"

Luckily for Qui-Gon, something arrived that would distract Obi-Wan for a few minutes at least.  A package had arrived at their door.

"Obi-Wan, there's a package here," Qui-Gon said in a quiet voice.  

"YAAAAY—" Obi-Wan's shout of joy was cut short by a loud crack and a crash.  Qui-Gon entered his apprentice's room to discover that he had finally broken his sleep couch.  That didn't seem to bother Obi-Wan in the least though.  He jumped up at once and ran out to find the package.  Qui-Gon followed him, knowing that trouble and broken objects tended to follow Obi-Wan when he was hyper.  

Obi-Wan was already ripping open the package with a very sharp knife from the kitchen.  Qui-Gon immediately took the knife away and told Obi-Wan not to touch any more sharp objects until after Christmas was over.  Obi-Wan was only concerned with the contents of the box.  He practically dived in and started pulling out presents.   

"Master, these are all for you," said Obi-Wan in a somewhat disappointed tone.  

Qui-Gon quickly took the packages and went to hide them in a safe place.   Obi-Wan was looking at the box in a funny way.  It was filled with small, white soft thingies that looked like a lot of fun...

Qui-Gon re-entered the room and was met with a horrifying sight.  Obi-Wan was holding up the enormous box, looking like he was ready to dump it over his head.  

"Obi-Wan," said Qui-Gon in a slightly panicked voice, "you need to put that box down."

Obi-Wan tilted the box toward his Master, so he could see all the pretty white thingies inside.  "Look Master, there must be hundreds of them," he said happily.

Qui-Gon nodded.  "Yes aren't they nice right where they are," he said pointedly.

Slowly, Obi-Wan grinned.

Qui-Gon's eyes widened as he watched his apprentice lift the box over his head.  

"Noooooo!"

It was too late.  There were now little white soft thingies everywhere.  On the floor, on the furniture, in Obi-Wan's hair..." 

Obi-Wan scooped up a large handful of white thingies.  "Look Master, it's SNOWING!" Obi-Wan gleefully started throwing the white thingies everywhere.  

Qui-Gon was about to strangle his Padawan when there was a knock at the door.  Qui-Gon answered it to find Tahl.  She heard Obi-Wan's gleeful shouts and the rustling of little soft white thingies being thrown everywhere and nodded as if it was what she had been expecting.  

"I see you got my package."

                                                      *****

I think I'll just end it there because I'm running out of ideas, lol.  Please, please R&R and tell me what you thought.  Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Joy part 2 Waiting for Christmas

**Christmas Joy**

For disclaimer, see chapter 1

A/N: (You don't really have to read this—it's just where I got my ideas) From the point of "That night" 'till the end is basically my Christmas Eve/morning routine.  I say any kid who doesn't wake up at least 3:00 in the morning on Christmas is just crazy.  I wake up at like 1:30 a.m. Christmas morning.  Then I get up, go through my stocking, shake presents, guess what's in 'em, and wait for my family to get up.  If there's nothing entertaining in my stocking then I watch "A Christmas Story" about 6 times because they always have a 24 hour marathon.  And then I get bored and start shouting for everyone to get up.  So that's where this came from ^_^

A/N: what do they call T.V in SW?  For right now it's just going to be T.V

Qui-Gon asked Tahl to come in and told Obi-Wan to stop throwing little soft white thingies everywhere and start picking them up.   Obi-Wan, still laughing hysterically, started to do so, whistling "Winter Wonderland" the entire time.  It's hard to laugh and whistle at the same time.

A vein began to throb in Qui-Gon's forehead.

He stood over his Padawan, making sure he picked up every last little piece.   Obi-Wan got that look in his eye again, but kept his head down to hide it from his Master.   He grinned and picked up another handful of small white thingies and tossed it into the air over his Master.  Qui-Gon closed his eyes, trying to control himself as the small white pieces settled in his hair and spread around the room even more.

"What's wrong Master, don't you like snow?"  Obi-Wan asked innocently. 

Tahl cringed.  Judging from the silence, Qui-Gon was about ready to explode.  

"Padawan," he said in a dangerously calm voice, "I suggest you finish picking this up."

Obi-Wan laughed again and continued whistling and throwing little white thingies into the box.

"I've been planning that for weeks you know Master," said Obi-Wan, grinning like an idiot.

Tahl couldn't help it. She started laughing.  Obi-Wan grinned more.

"See Master?  Tahl is laughing!"

Qui-Gon turned around slowly and stared at Tahl.  Tahl saw this as a good time to be leaving.  

"I have to go, see you later!" And with that, she was out the door.

"Nice going Master, you scared her away," said Obi-Wan.  

Qui-Gon glared.  "I think you should focus on the task at hand, Obi-Wan."

                                            **One day later**

Obi-Wan for the first time in a while, was not moving.  He was sitting at the table, staring at the chronometer on the wall.  Watching the seconds tick by oh so slowly…

"Padawan," said Qui-Gon walking into the room, "It's 9:00 in the morning, there's no point in staring at the chronometer all day."

"Ungh," said Obi-Wan. He rested his chin in his hand and his tongue was hanging out.  He'd been staring at the chronometer since about 7:00 that morning at it had already turned his brains to mush.

Qui-Gon waved a hand in front of Obi-Wan's face.  He blinked slowly.

"Well since you're in a comatose state you won't mind if I take this down," Qui-Gon stated.  He walked over to the chronometer and took it off the wall.  

Obi-Wan blinked twice and sat straight up.  "Master, I was watching that!"

Qui-Gon sighed and put the chrono back on the wall.

Obi-Wan slipped back into his non-responsive state.  

                                               **That night**

Obi-Wan tossed and turned in his make-shift bed on the floor of his room.  He could never sleep on Christmas Eve.  He tried reading, counting invisible banthas, just plain counting, and staring at his chrono.  Nothing worked.  He looked over at the chronometer and sighed.  It was only 10:00. The earliest his Master would allow him to get up on Christmas was 1:30 in the morning.  Obi-Wan started reading again.

                                    **1:30 a.m. Christmas morning**

Obi-Wan crept quietly out of bed and ran over to the Christmas tree.  He picked up every present addressed to him and shook it carefully, listening intently to the sound it made.  He nodded as if this had confirmed his suspicions and picked up the next one.  

After about an hour of this, Obi-Wan got bored and decided to see what was in his stocking.  Upon opening it, he found a good amount of candy.  He settled in a chair with his stocking and turned on the T.V.  He flipped through the channels, finding only a holofilm marathon of the _same holofilm for 24 hours and a bunch of infomercials.  He sighed and switched on the marathon._

                                       **6:00 a.m. Christmas morning**

Obi-Wan had watched this holofilm about 3 or 4 times.   He was really getting bored. 

 "C'mon Master!  How long are you going to sleep?!!" Obi-Wan half-shouted.

Qui-Gon heard his apprentice and was actually wide awake, but enjoyed torturing his Padawan a little bit.  Especially after the "snow" incident.  He smiled as Obi-Wan let out another aggravated shout.  

                                         ** 7:00 a.m. Christmas morning**

Qui-Gon finally gave in and came out.   Obi-Wan gave a gleeful shout and started ripping the wrapping paper off presents.  Qui-Gon kinda felt sorry for the wrapping paper.  

                                                       ** 1 hour later**

Qui-Gon was relieved when he saw that the devilish gleam was gone from Obi-Wan's eyes.  He was no longer hyper, immature, or childish.  The Christmas fever had finally worn off.  At least that's what Obi-Wan wanted him to think. Obi-Wan smiled as Qui-Gon left to dispose of all the wrapping paper, and hurried to his secret stash of small, white, soft thingies.  Didn't his Master know that Christmas fever didn't wear off until the day _after Christmas?  Apparently not, but he was about to find out..._

                                    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that was a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoyed reading it.  I think this is where it's ending for sure.  So it's safe to say; "The End."  Please R&R ^_^


End file.
